Various types of rotating electric machines have conventionally been proposed in order to facilitate attachment of a winding. For example, a brushless motor described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-159427 includes radially extending teeth and a can coupling radially inward end portions of the teeth to one another and having a bottom portion closing one end formed, in which a winding is wound around each tooth. In attaching each winding to the teeth, a winding wound in advance to form a plurality of coils is attached to the teeth, so that the coils are simultaneously attached to the teeth. A crossing wire extending from a prescribed tooth to another tooth is disposed along the bottom portion of the can.
Thus, as compared with an example where each winding wound around each tooth is connected by using a connection member such as a bus bar, the number of parts can be decreased and connection can be facilitated.
In addition, a three-phase motor described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-199644 includes a stator including a coil assembly constituted of three-phase coils. A neutral point of each coil is connected to a bus bar formed of a conductive material and this bus bar is arranged on an outer side of the coil assembly. By thus arranging the bus bar around an outer circumference of the coil assembly, a bundle of connection lines of the neutral points and the neutral points are not adjacent to each other in a direction of axis of the coil assembly and reduction in an axial length of the motor is achieved.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-159427    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-199644